


Bruce/Jason Ficlet Collection 2016

by DoreyG



Series: Ficlet Collections 2016 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Bruce's Complicated Relationship with Emotions, Exhibitionism, Formalwear, Hair Kink, M/M, Massage, Secret Relationship, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6495685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of any Bruce/Jason ficlets that I write that are under 500 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Every Line

**Author's Note:**

> In the same mould as my other ficlet collections, this collection contains any fics under 500 words that I write in 2016 with Bruce/Jason as the main pairing. Not all of these will be in the same universe, not all of these will be connected. More details will be in the individual chapter titles/notes.
> 
> There'll probably be some underage in this, but Jason will never be any younger than 15. Which, y'know, is only a year under the legal age of consent in the UK! So.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce suddenly discovers something rather obvious, Jason is slightly confused.
> 
> [A/N: Jason is 15 in this chapter.]

It's an ordinary night, nothing particularly special or dangerous happening. They finished patrol early, most of the main troublemakers locked in Arkham already and only a few lingering thugs on the streets, and were able to track home without too much fuss. Go flop on the couch, to get the adrenaline out of their systems. Talk and tease and even laugh a little before settling into a comfortable silence, Jason sprawled half across his lap.

He only realizes that it's not quite as innocent as before, maybe has _never_ been that innocent, when Jason makes a small noise. Looks up at him, with sleepy eyes and a small smile, "mm, that feels nice."

He blinks, confused by the sudden realization of how beautiful that smile is. Quickly tries to cover it, with a wry arch of his eyebrow, "what does?"

"Your hand," Jason sighs, closing his eyes briefly. His eyelashes are dark, delicate and gorgeous against the paleness of his skin, "in my hair, like that. It's... Good."

And it's only then, ridiculously, that he realizes that he's petting Jason like a cat. But not like a cat, because that's far too innocent a term. He's petting Jason, his fifteen year old _ward_ , like a lover - running his fingers through those thick locks, applying the perfect amount of pressure to tantalize, wrapping those curls around his hands like he would if Jason was on his knees and-

"Bruce?"

He stands up, suddenly. Sends the boy flailing to the ground, only barely managing to catch himself on hands and knees. He stares for a long second, stunned, and then turns on his heel and strides in the direction of his study without a word more.

"... _Bruce_?"

This, as so many things do when it comes to Jason, requires further thought.


	2. Who You Belong To

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wants everybody to know just what they've been up to.
> 
> [A/N: Jason is 15 in this too.]

"You look like a mess," Bruce says, trying to be stern, and reaches out to tighten the fabric at his neck. Toying with it for a long few moments, until it looks more like something actually fit to be worn out in public, "honestly, do you want people to know what we've been doing?"

" _Yeah_ ," he retorts like it's obvious, and grins his most shit eating grin. The kind that's never failed to get Bruce wrapped around his little finger, "I want the whole goddamn world to know. I want them to look at me, look at _us_ , and know exactly what's going on. I want them to see the bites on my neck, the bruises on my hips, the scratches down my back and _weep_ over what they're missing."

Bruce's breath catches in his throat, a hard stutter. A long moment, and then the man gives a little cough and draws away with his cheeks bright red, "you're going to be the death of me one day, Jason."

"You love it," he purrs, and makes sure to grab Bruce's hand as they turn to make their entrance to the ball, "and, besides, what would you ever do without me?"


	3. Glaciers Melting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is impossible. 
> 
> [A/N: Yet again, Jason is 15]

He knows that boys can't be black holes. He's a scientist, even if he acts like a fool, and he respects the laws of physics. There's no way that something as complex as a black hole, such a beautifully inevitable drag of light and energy, could fit into a small human boy with delicate skin and black hair. It's _impossible_.

But.

Jason's hair is as black as deepest space, and helplessly draws the eye no matter whether it's ruffled or combed. His lips are red, and could drive even a saint to thoughts of sin. He laughs like he could die at any moment, smiles like the world is falling apart and fucks like every second _matters_ in a way intimately terrible. He's a taunt, a tease, a hopeless draw even when all sense screams against it.

_He's_ impossible.

...And so he allows the laws of physics, the laws of mathematics and probability and simple common sense, to fall silent. They don't really matter, when he's looking into Jason's black hole eyes. They don't matter at _all_ , when they're naked in his bed and he's tracing his hand over Jason's impossibly soft skin.


End file.
